<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Kid by UnityisKey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147829">Good Kid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnityisKey/pseuds/UnityisKey'>UnityisKey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherhood, Class Differences, Found Family, Friendship, Homophobic Slurs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnityisKey/pseuds/UnityisKey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So there's a song in the PJO musical called "Good Kid" from which I derived inspiration for this fic.<br/>Basically, What if Percy had a non-camp friend? a non-camp friend with money? a non-camp friend with money and shit parents? A non-camp friend with money, shit parents, and a kick me sign on their back? a non-camp friend- well you get the idea.<br/>Canon compliant (mostly). Follows Percy from first grade through high school, but all the school bits and not a ton of the camp stuff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson &amp; OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>First Meeting</strong><br/>
They were 7 the first time they met in the office of their elementary school, both having been held a year due to their respective birthdays being so close to the school’s cut off. Funnily enough, it was Percy’s last day and his first. Though they didn’t know it at the time, they were to become the best of friends. Legends. Taking on gods and monsters and bullies. But first, they needed to survive the first grade.</p><p>“Your son can go and sit down next to Perseus Jackson over there while you fill out the final paperwork for his enrollment,” the secretary said pointing to a small, fidgeting boy with disheveled black hair and eyes that reminded Eryx of the sea and the trip his family had taken a few weeks ago to a hotel that sat along the beach. And how his mom played with him in the water and helped him build a sandcastle. His dad laughing in the background but jumping in to help when the water started to lap against the walls of the castle, showing him how to dig out a moat and use shells to make the walls stronger. It’s one of the few times he could remember his parents playing with him, and it was perfect. </p><p>“Oh no, Eryx isn't mine. But he will be a good boy and go and sit where he was told. Won’t he?” His nursemaid asked, raising one brow as she turned to look at him. Eryx nodded once and went to sit where he was told. </p><p>“Your parents hate you too?” Eryx asked quietly after the silence had drawn on longer than his parents would have thought proper. </p><p>“What? No! Well, my dad might but I never met him. My mom is the best! Why would you say that?” Perseus’s eyes were wide at the implication as he rushed to correct the assumption. His mom was the best mom ever! </p><p>“Oh. Sorry, um, your name. It's weird. Like mine. Not in a bad way,” he rushed, desperate not to offend the other boy. He had to beg his parents to let him go to school, as opposed to continuing his sessions with his private tutors, and beg again when they took that to mean ‘super-elite private school.’ If it hadn’t been for the fact that he failed his entrance exams, rather spectacularly, he would be in an overly tailored blazer with a tie choking him around the neck and shoes too nice to do ANYTHING in. As it were, he was dressed in the highest-end clothing his parents could track down. And sticking out rather pointedly when he took a moment to notice the wear on the other boys’ shoes and the worn-fade of Perseus’s jeans. (As opposed to the fade on his own brand new jeans that cost extra to achieve the same effect.)  “And I thought that maybe- never mind. I’m being rude. I’m sorry. My name is Eryx. E. R. Y. X.” He spelled out like he had seen his parents do when they introduced him to new people. “Nice to meet you,” he finished, holding out his hand like he had been taught. After a moment Perseus took his hand and shook it. </p><p>“Perseus. P...U...R...R...C...U...S…?” he said, struggling to spell his name. His mom had been trying to teach him but he just couldn’t remember. The letters just kept moving around in his head. Never staying in a place long enough for him to figure out what they were trying to say. He started to play with the sleeves of his shirt as he looked down at his feet. <em>The carpet’s a really gross shade of green.</em>  He thought to himself. <em>It kinda looks like that time I puked. That was fun, you got to stay home from school, and mom made you soup. Soup sounds really good right now. Mac and cheese would be even better. Maybe mom will take me to get some when she gets here. Oh, she’s going to be so mad! But I didn’t even DO anything! I was just minding my own business when it happened. It’s not fair! Why are they calling MY mom! They started the fight. They’re the ones who sprayed the hose on everyone! It’s not your fault you weren’t in the splash zone and didn’t get wet! And the other kids did! You never even touched the hose! Or the sprinklers! Not that it matters. No one believes you anyway. Don’t even have a black-eye from where the one kid hit you. Not your fault he didn’t hit you hard enough to bruise. It still hurt! Ugh! It’s so not fair. Mommy’s going to be so mad at me!-</em></p><p>“You alright Perseus?” Eryx asked, interrupting his new friend’s panic.</p><p>“What!?”</p><p>“I asked if you-”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m fine. Why? Do I not look fine? I’m fine. Everything’s fine.”</p><p>“Ok. ok. I believe you. You just looked like you were daydreaming and then looked upset or something.”</p><p>“It’s nothing.”</p><p>“If you say so, " Eryx shrugged not wanting to push someone he didn't know. The ticking of the clock and the scratching of the nursemaid’s pen on the forums the only sounds to be heard in the office as both struggled to think of something, anything, to say.</p><p>“Ican’tspellmyname,” Perseus said in a mumbled jumble.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I can’t spell my name.”</p><p>“Well, it is a lot of letters. Mine only has four. And it still took me ages and ages to get right. How was I supposed to know there was an X on the end??”</p><p>“I should still be able to spell it.”</p><p>“What if it was easier to spell?”</p><p>“How?” Perseus asked. Eryx sat for a moment and furrowed his brow, this was his first time being asked a question where the other person didn't already know the answer, and actually wanted him to answer. He had to get it right. How could he make his new friend's name? Wait a second-</p><p>“I know! I could give you a nickname!” Eryx said, eyes lighting up as his face broke into a large smile.</p><p>“This isn’t a joke, is it? You’re not going to make fun of me... Are you?”</p><p><br/>
“NO! I would never do that! Do people do that? No. I was just going to make your name shorter. And then you could spell it however you want.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“I don’t know? Um. Perseus. Per-SEA-us. Per-Sea... Percy. How about Percy?”</p><p>“Per-sea?”</p><p>“Yeah! P. E. R. um…” Eryx trailed off as he struggled to think of what letters would go next.</p><p>“C. Y?” the boy with the stormy eyes asked tentatively, afraid of being told he was wrong. He was told he was wrong a lot. Especially when it came to spelling things. Or sitting still. Or interacting with the other kids. Or-</p><p>“Yeah! P. E. R. C. Y! Per-sea! What do you think?”</p><p>“P. E. R. C. Y, " he repeated, trying to memorize what Eryx had said. "Percy. Percy Jackson. Hi, I’m Percy Jackson!” he said excitedly, bouncing a bit in the horrible plastic chair. Eryx smiled back, softer, happy that his first interaction at his new school was a success. The butterflies in his stomach ebbing for the time being.</p><p>“Where’s My son!? Where’s Perseus! Oh, there you are. Oh, Perseus! I was so worried. Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened! They just said something about a fight? And that you hosed a bunch of your classmates or something?” </p><p>“Mom. Mom! I’m fine! I’m fine. I promise. And I didn’t do anything! The other kid just started freaking out! He was saying all this weird stuff about having half-blood and I didn’t really catch most of it but how can someone only have half their blood? Wouldn’t they die?”</p><p>“Eryx?” his nursemaid called pulling him from his position near the worried stricken mother and son. He was almost grateful for the excuse to flee because it was getting increasingly uncomfortable to be so close to the duo who seemed so happy to see each other and so oblivious to his presence. </p><p>“Yes, Miss?” he asked when he was stood before her.</p><p>“It’s time to get to class. Mr. Johnson will show you the way,” she said nodding to the newcomer.</p><p>“Ok. Hi, Mr. Johnson, I’m Eryx. Nice to meet you,” he said extending his hand to the man to shake it, much to Mr. Johnson’s bemusement.</p><p>“Nice to meet you too Eryx, the kids just got back from lunch not too long ago so you’ll be joining them in time for their afternoon activities.”</p><p>“That sounds reasonable,” he said before turning to face his nursemaid. “Goodbye Miss.”</p><p>“Goodbye Eryx, I’ll pick you up from the front of the building precisely 3 minutes after the last bell. Alright?”</p><p>“I’ll be there barring any unforeseen circumstances,” the two nodded at each other once before Eryx nodded at Mr. Johnson indicating that he was ready to go. He stopped suddenly and turned to Percy and his mom. “I almost forgot. Goodbye Percy, it was nice meeting you! Goodbye Percy’s mom,” he waved at the two briefly before resuming his course to his first day of the first grade. Only the slight trembling of his hands showing that he was nervous.</p><p><strong>Meeting Mom</strong><br/>
It t’was but a brief encounter the second time he crossed paths with the Jacksons. At least the next time that mattered. If he thought about it hard enough he can just remember catching glimpses of curly dark hair and storm-colored eyes. But he was always with someone. Always running. Never stopping. Never pausing to notice the people that made their world run. So none of those near misses and almost encounters count. But that day in the fourth grade does. </p><p><em>No. nononono. Mom and dad are gonna freak! My clothes are absolutely destroyed. I look like a hooligan-</em> “Can’t run forever,” called one of the bullies chasing Eryx. A glance in a store window showed that he was right, the four thugs (members of a local football team if their attire and size were anything to go by) were gaining on him. For all Eryx was quick, theater camp and years of experience had given him ample opportunities to work on his stamina and dexterity, their size, age, and sports practices, more than made up for whatever advantages his smaller size may give him by allowing him to weave and dodge through the ever-crowded New York streets. He needed a plan, an escape route, interference, something, anything, and fast. It was mere luck he managed to escape earlier, but not every alleyway was going to have large homeless men or person-sized cats that he would almost swear could talk, or at least mutter unhelpful riddles, but that was weird, and Eryx didn’t give into weird. At least that kind of weird. <em>Focus Eryx.</em> he was getting tired. And his mind wandered when he got tired. <em>Think. A place to hide, a place to hide. There! A candy shop.</em> He quickly ducked in and dove behind the counter, desperately praying to anyone who probably wasn’t listening that the woman behind the counter wouldn’t say anything to draw attention to him. The bell above the door chimed once more, causing Eryx to try to make himself even smaller behind the counter.</p><p>“-he went in here man. Not like he could’ve just vanished,” one of the hooligans, Jefferson, if the jersey he was wearing was anything to go by, said as he led his friends/teammates into the small store.</p><p>“When I get my hands on that little fag…” the second one, Stalworth, muttered as he mimed a choking motion with his hands.</p><p>“Don’t see him, dude,” the third one, Miller, commented as he peered around the shop.</p><p><br/>
“Look, there’s a lady,” Stalworth said as he nudged Jefferson and pointed to the cashier.</p><p>“Oh, let’s ask her. Maybe she saw the faggot,” Miller said.</p><p>“No shit, dude,” Jefferson said smacking Miller on the back of his head, “yo lady. You see a fairy come in here?” </p><p>“Excuse me?” the woman behind the counter replied, eyebrow raised and arms crossed over her chest. Without taking so much as a glance in his direction, she carefully propped her foot on a trash can hiding awkwardly under the counter (at first Eryx couldn’t figure out why she was taking such an awkward stance, or why there was a trash can there at all when there was a more convenient one placed just behind her, but a careful glance showed him that the trashcan’s placement allowed her to put her knee within tapping distance of what could only be an emergency button) the only indicator that she was aware of the possibility of things taking a turn for the worse. </p><p>“Skinny fag. Short. Acts like everyone’s beneath him, prancing around in that retarded gay uniform like he owns the place. You seen him?”</p><p>“I have not seen anyone matching that...ample description, in here. Now, I was just about to close up for the day, so I’m going to have to ask you to take your search elsewhere if you’re not going to be buying anything.”</p><p>“Come on man, he’s not in here, and it’s getting late.” </p><p>“Yeah, dude. My old lady will have my head if I miss dinner. We’ll get him some other time. Besides, there’s no way the fairy will walk that way again.”</p><p>“Whatever. Let’s go. The homo was fucking lame anyway,” he said before grabbing candy off the countertop and eating it. He took one last look around the candy shop before putting one of his buddies into a headlock and giving him a nuggie as the trio walked out of the shop laughing and pushing each other. There was a pause after the door closed shut as they waited for the sounds of the group to fade into the normal sounds of the city before they both released the breaths they had been holding. The woman took a steadying breath as she put her foot back on the floor, walked over to the door, locked it, and turned the open sign to closed before heading behind the counter and picking up a phone and dialing.</p><p>“Hey, Mr. Stevens. Yes, I’m alright. There was a bit of a scare with some teenagers so I’ve closed the place an hour early. Yes, I’ll make a copy of the security footage just in case. No, I don’t think that will be necessary, closing was just a precaution so I could get home while it was still light out, just in case. No, you don’t have to do that sir, it’s your anniversa- oh he’s here now? Mm-hmm.  Tell your boyfriend I say hi as well. Yes, I’ll call when I get home. Thank you, sir. I’ll come in an hour early tomorrow to make up for it. No, it’s fine. Really. Have a nice evening Mr. Stevens,” She finished and put the phone back on the hook. <br/>
She walked near to where Eryx was sat, still huddled behind the counter, and crouched in front of him. “It’s alright. They’re gone.” Eryx looked up at her and blinked, something about her looked familiar…- “Your poor eye! Just wait a moment, I think we have some ice in the back…” and the thought was gone. Oh well. “Here you go, I brought up the first aid kit as well.” The woman crouched in front of him and held out the ice pack, setting about cleaning up his cuts the best she could once he had taken a hold of it, his hands trembling. “Now don’t you listen to those boys now ok? It’s like I tell my son; there’s nothing wrong with you, and as long as you’re not hurting anyone, being yourself is the best thing you can be. Screw everyone else,” she smiled at him until he gave a tentative smile back. </p><p>
  <strong>Altogether Now</strong>
</p><p>"-be back at precisely half past 7. Yes, I'm at the front lobby, I haven't even left the building yet. Yes. Ok. No. I'm eleven, no one's going to give drugs to an eleven-year-old. No, I wouldn't take them if they did. I asked if you wanted to see it with me and you both laughed and said no. Yes, I'll pick it up on the way home. I don't understand why Ernesto can't. Mom, you can't say that. Yes yes. I know, the paisley one with the quilted end. And you and dad both rolled your eyes when I called something paisley and now look. You'd have to get your own shopping if I didn't. No that was rude, I apologize. Yes, I understand- oh I'm sorry, " Eryx apologized as he bumped into a woman and a boy he assumed to be her son. He looked around for the first time since stepping off the elevator and noticed several boxes, he moved to hold the door open as the pair dropped their load and went back outside. "No mom, I bumped into someone and was apologizing for that. Yes, I know I shouldn't talk on the phone if it distracts me from walking. Yes, I know it was rude. That's why I apolog- oh, someone's there? Yes. I'll call when I get to the theater. Oh, your guests will be there awhile? Ok. I'll text then. Ok. Lov-" click. "-you. and dial tone. Awesome," Eryx sighed and put his HTC Touch (HD) into his pocket. 16 gigs of pure power. The only perk to his parent's money that he could see. Well, that and orchestra seats to Broadway shows. Now, if only he could find people to go to shows with. Or to call on his phone. Then he was set.  "Need any help?" He asked when the woman turned to go back outside. And why did she look vaguely familiar? His parents would have mentioned if any of their friends were moving into the building. And besides, they hadn't even started the renovations yet, aside from the penthouse of course. The place was still a dump. And wasn't meant for a long term stay. He didn't think anyway. The neighborhood was not to his parent's usual standards. Then again he did sort of remember overhearing something about low-income housing and government subsidies (and it wasn’t eavesdropping if the adults simply forgot he was in the room and could hear them) right around the time his parents didn’t let him look at the newspaper (even though he could see their pictures on the front page, and normally he couldn’t stop them from showing him news about them)</p><p>"No, we're alright. This is the last of them. Thank you though. I'm Sally and that one-" she, Sally, said pointing to a rather disheveled looking boy, about his age with the most familiar hair- Eryx could feel a memory, or at least the shred of one trying to make itself known. This boy was familiar. But why? "Is my son-" and just like that her son put down the box he was holding and met his eyes for the first time. And it was those eyes that did it. A few years ago his parents had brought him to some island for their holiday, one night there was a storm. He could remember how the rain pounded against the roof of the house they were staying in. For hours, until it stopped, sometime in the wee hours of the morning. His 8-year-old self thought it would be genius to go see the beach, he doesn’t remember why exactly, but he got out of bed and walked the short distance to the water’s edge, the full moon reflecting in the water during a break in the cloud cover. He could still see how the water looked as the waves crashed against his thighs, somewhere between a caress and a warning, nearly green from all the activity. That same color he had only ever seen in one other place. On his first day of school nearly 5 years previous and again, now, staring him in the face. He would know those eyes anywhere. No matter how many years had passed.<br/>
"Perseus  'Percy' Jackson, P. E. R. S. E. U. S,” he said nearly in awe, a smile slowly creeping its way onto his face. Percy’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion before a lightbulb seemed to go off in his head and his eyes widened in recognition.</p><p>"Eryx. E. R. Y. X. I never got your last name."</p><p>"You remembered?" Eryx asked, biting his lip, shy for some reason all of a sudden. A warm feeling spreading through his body.</p><p>"So did you."</p><p>"I looked for you. After we met. But Mr. Johnson said you weren't coming back to school. And they wouldn't tell me where you lived. And I looked in the yellow pages and I couldn't find you. You know how many Jackson's there are in New York City. Like a thousand.-"</p><p>"Why?" Percy interrupted quietly as he fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket, eyes darting around the place before finally (albeit briefly) settling on Eryx’s face and then down at the floor.</p><p>"Why what?"</p><p>"Why'd you look for me?" Percy asked quietly, suddenly awkward and restless, he rubbed the back of his neck and forgot what he was supposed to do with his hands, eventually deciding to hold them behind his back. And why is it so loud in here?</p><p>"Why wouldn't I?" Eryx asked, confused. Why wouldn’t he look for Percy Jackson?</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Percy do you want to introduce us?" His mom asked pointedly. Cutting off what was sure to be a conversion to nowhere. Her brow may be raised, but the twitching of her lips betrayed her amusement.</p><p>"Uh. Yeah. Sorry. This is Eryx. E. R. Y. X. We met right after I was expelled the first time. He's the first one that called me Percy. And this is my mom. She's the one that gave me the name of a dead Greek hero that no one can spell."</p><p>"Nice to meet you officially Ms. Jackson. And at least your name doesn't have both a y and an x in it. Talk about being unable to spell it!" Eryx said with a smile, looking around. He took in the amount of boxes in the lobby, the few still on the sidewalk, and the tired eyes behind the otherwise kind and welcoming demeanor of Ms. Jackson. He nodded once to himself, seemingly coming to a decision, before waving down a tenant “Hey Joel, you got a few minutes to do me a solid?”</p><p>“For you Eryx, always,” said an older man with light brown skin, rough, calloused hands, and a face that was rarely without a smile even when the bags under his eyes, and the shadows in them, were at their most pronounced. </p><p>“This is Ms. Jackson and her son, Percy. They’re moving in and could use some help getting their stuff upstairs. I’d do it but you know my parents would throw a fit if they saw me, especially after I convinced them I was more than capable of seeing a Broadway show by myself so I didn’t have to go to their dumb party tonight.”</p><p>“No need to convince me, my man. You know I owe you for helping my family out. This dude right here helped us out of a real tight spot a few months back, be out on the streets if it weren’t for him.”</p><p>“Wasn’t that big a deal Joel, you needed help and I was in a position to lend a hand. Anyway, I gotta run or I’ll miss the opening number, Joel, I’ll see you Thursday at 8?” Joel nodded as he started to pick up the Jackson’s boxes. “Awesome, good to see you again Percy, Ms. Jackson. Joel, can you give them my number? Call me later and I’ll stop by to give you all the deats of the building and whatnot.” he fist-bumped Percy and allowed Ms. Jackson to give him a quick hug before he ran off to the theater, deciding at the last moment to accept his driver’s offer at a ride to ensure his timeliness. <em>Why is it so hot in here?? Am I so out of shape that a speed walk from the hotel to a waiting car leaves me flushed and my stomach in knots? Nevermind that. You’re going to see Wicked! How cool is that??</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>